


Pillowtalk

by Chronos



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos/pseuds/Chronos
Summary: John and Kaidan thought they knew each other fairly well, but now that they're together they're learning new things about each other.A series of interludes set in the same continuity as my "Ghosts" series (my Synthesis ending fix-it fic). Tags will be added as needed, but the tone is light.





	Pillowtalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their “sanity check”, John and Kaidan take their new relationship to the bedroom.

The door to Shepard’s cabin slid shut behind them. Shepard turned to face Kaidan, wrapped his hands around his new partner’s waist, and gave him a slow, luxurious kiss.

“So,” Shepard huskily whispered as the kiss broke. “How do you want tonight to play out?”

“Well,” Kaidan drawled out. “When I start seeing someone new… my first priority is getting to know each other better.”

“Kaidan, we’ve known each other for three years,” Shepard playfully scolded.

Kaidan shook his head and made a gentle huff. “You _know_ that’s not what I mean.” He bent his head toward Shepard’s, gently touching their foreheads together. “I want to learn what makes you feel good. What turns you on. What you secretly love done to you.”

Shepard let out a small chuckle. “Well, you’re off to a good start,” he said, pressing himself against Kaidan to make his point.

Kaidan pulled his head away from Shepard’s and laughed, shaking his head in exasperation. He cupped Shepard’s cheek and looked into his eyes.  “John, I’m serious. You _know_ I don’t do casual. This matters to me. I want us to be good together.”

Shepard laid his hand over Kaidan’s and caressed it with his thumb. “I know you’re serious, Kaidan. It’s just… I’m pretty easygoing in the bedroom. There _are_ a lot of things I like, but I don’t _require_ any of them to be happy. I want to be _with_ you, and I trust that whatever pleases you will please me too.” At Kaidan’s hesitance, he added, “I promise we can have an in-depth conversation about my tastes later. For tonight, I just want to enjoy the moment.”

Kaidan searched Shepard’s face for a moment, then nodded. “Okay.”

“Fair’s fair,” Shepard said. “What makes _you_ feel good?”

“Hmm,” Kaidan said. “I’m a big fan of slow-burn makeout sessions. Kissing, nibbling, grinding. Even as a teenager I was never in that much of a hurry to just get my rocks off. I want to _connect_ with someone, you know?”

Shepard nodded, a thoughtful smile splaying across his face.  “Yeah, I get that,” he said.

“And after we’re both aroused and thoroughly naked,” Kaidan said, his voice suddenly dropping in pitch, “I figure that kissing could give way to sucking.”

“Mmmhmm,” Shepard murmured with approval, his pupils dilating.

“I want to work my tongue up and down your shaft until I’ve tasted every millimeter,” Kaidan added, his voice a husky growling whisper. “Then I’m going to take you into my mouth and pump your cock with my lips and tongue. I’ll keep that up until you cum for me, and then I’ll study you: every whimper; every tremor; the way you taste in my mouth; whether you buck your hips or restrain yourself; whether you shake out of control, or gasp with surprise, or shout your climax to the world.”

Shepard leaned in for a hungry kiss. Their tongues probed and caressed one another as Shepard pulled Kaidan in tight, pressing his straining cock firmly against Kaidan through the fabric of their clothes.

At last, they parted. Shepard made a small hum of curiosity.

“What?” Kaidan asked with a hint of a laugh.

“You still haven’t told me how you want this night to end,” Shepard said.

“I thought I made it fairly clear,” Kaidan said with a smile and a skeptical eyebrow.

“After you’re done with pleasuring _me_ ,” Shepard said, “how do I make _you_ cum?”

“I don’t know,” Kaidan said. “How do you _want_ to make me cum?”

A feral smile crept on Shepard’s lips. “I want you to use me,” he whispered into Kaidan’s ear.

Kaidan’s eyes darkened noticeably.

“I want you to climb up my body and kiss me,” Shepard continued, “forcing me to taste my own cum on your tongue.  Then I want you to hold my head in position and work your cock in and out of my mouth. I want to taste your precum on my tongue as you find your rhythm.  And then I want you to let go of your self-control and fuck my face. I want you to shove your entire length in, and then shoot your load down my throat.”

Kaidan let go of Shepard’s waist and gripped his wrists, one in each hand. He peeled Shepard’s hands off of his own body and spread them apart, holding them up at shoulder height. Then he pinned Shepard against the bulkhead and stared possessively at his new lover, his own length pressed firmly against Shepard’s.

Seconds ticked by, with only the sounds of their hot breaths and the blood rushing in their ears to remind them that time was still flowing. Their exchange of looks communicated heat and passion and awe and tenderness and disbelief at their mutual luck.

Finally, Kaidan cracked a half-smile and shook his head. “We’ve been dating for, what, six hours now? And you’ve already brought out the filthy fucking beast in me.”

Kaidan’s hold on Shepard didn’t budge. Shepard squirmed in Kaidan’s grip, and was rewarded with an even tighter pin. He grunted in pleasure.

“Not in a million years is _this_ how I imagined the evening going,” Kaidan admitted.

“Honestly,” Shepard said, “I’ve been dreaming of this for ages. But who knew you were so damn good at dirty talk? You get a lot of practice?”

“A little,” Kaidan said, pulling his torso back so he could see Shepard’s whole face.  His grip on Shepard’s wrists loosened a bit, but he continued to press the man into the wall with his lower body. “Haven’t dated a lot of people. You’re, uh, number four. Actually. And only the second guy. One of the girls, though… Laina was her name and she was into the freaky stuff.”

Shepard grinned.  “How freaky?”

“Well,” Kaidan said, “I had to turn her down when she asked me to inflict pain. I found out quick that I just don’t have a sadist streak in me, even _knowing_ that she liked it. But, uh, blindfolds and bondage, we did a fair bit of that. She loved being tied up. And we did some light dominant/submissive roleplay. She was mostly the submissive, but now and then we switched up… mostly at my insistence.” He shrugged. “Wanted to see what it was like from her perspective.”

“You surprise me, Alenko,” Shepard said with a chuckle.

“And what exactly about this do you find _surprising_?” Kaidan said with mock defensiveness.

“That Spectre Major Reserved Introvert Kaidan Alenko has a kinky side and has _done_ something about it.”

Kaidan shrugged. “What can I say? I take it you approve?”

“Hell yeah,” Shepard said. “I love it when a guy knows what he wants.”

Kaidan tried to make a cocky smile but a sudden streak of self-conscious bashfulness ruined the effect. Shepard found the result all the more endearing, and suddenly found that he wanted to kiss Kaidan.

Kaidan seemingly sensed that, and was kind enough to indulge him with one.

Parting, the two made their way to the bed and sat down at the edge, hand in hand the entire way. They turned toward each other and stared for a moment, each caressing the other’s hand with their own thumb. Suddenly, though his smile continued, Kaidan raised his eyebrows pointedly at Shepard. “About those things you _enjoy_ but don’t _require_ ,” he began. “I take it that being dominated is on that list?”

Shepard curled his lips into an expression of mock disapproval, the effect quite ruined by his cheerful eyes.  “I thought we agreed to have that conversation later?”

“We _did_ ,” Kaidan acknowledged, “but as you said, fair’s fair. You learn a little something about me, I learn a little something about you.”

Shepard shrugged and leaned back in the bed, propping himself up with his arms.  “I went through something of an experimental phase while I was on Arcturus. There was pretty much just one gay club on the station, but… let’s just say I met a few guys there.”

“Fellow OCS students?” Kaidan asked.

“Probably,” Shepard admitted, “but no one I recognized from my classes. I was a dumb-ass kid, but seems like I had _some_ degree of self-preservation for my career,” he said with a chuckle.

Kaidan laid back on the bed, working his hand up Shepard’s back beneath his shirt.

Shepard shook his head and leaned back into Kaidan’s touch. “Anyway,” he continued, “I dabbled in a bunch of stuff, and figured out I was up for most of it.  I, ah, ended up falling into a D/s relationship with another student, Rick. Less of a boyfriend situation, more of a friends-with-benefits, but neither of us were looking for more at the time. Extranet research aside, I don’t think either of us really knew what we were doing, but in retrospect Rick was a natural. Knew exactly how to be _commanding_ without being _controlling_ , if you get what I mean.”

Kaidan nodded to himself. “In theory, that’s pretty much what you’re _supposed_ to be learning in OCS,” he said sardonically.

“Emphasis on the ‘ _supposed_ to be’,” Shepard agreed.  “I think I learned more about command from Rick than I did from my instructors. I don’t care what a student’s background is — if they walk out of OCS thinking you can motivate people by _screaming_ at them, then it’s the _instructors_ who failed.”

The conversation came to a momentary lull as they each considered what had been said, distracted only by Kaidan’s continuing ministrations on Shepard’s back.

“Getting back on track,” Shepard began.  “Yeah, being dominated is a turn-on for me.  It’s not a requirement — I could go without it for the rest of my life — but it’s something I _like_. A lot.”

Kaidan pulled his hand out from beneath Shepard’s shirt. “C’mere,” he softly grunted, and Shepard laid back on the bed so that the two were lying side-by-side on their backs. He reached over to Shepard and put a hand on his cheek, guiding Shepard to face him. “So, when you say you like being ‘dominated’… what exactly do you have in mind? Ordered around? Tied up? Humiliated? Hurt?”

Shepard nuzzled Kaidan’s hand.  “Hmm… no to most pain, and humiliation isn’t usually my thing. I guess the real turn-on is… that someone else is using me for their pleasure. _Used_ , but also _useful_ , I guess,” he said thoughtfully. “Also… I really like handing over temporary responsibility for my body to someone I trust. That part’s not really a sex thing, it just makes me happy in a way I can’t put into words.”

Kaidan let out a little huff, mentally thanking anyone who was listening that he was falling in love with someone who could be so open with him. “I’m glad you feel comfortable admitting things like that to me,” he finally said, petting Shepard’s hair.

Shepard smiled. “I meant what I said about us knowing each other for three years,” he said. “The bedroom stuff is new, but I _know_ you, Kaidan. Even if we had a falling out, you’d never use it against me. I trust you to know this stuff because I’m safe with you.”

Kaidan stilled and closed his eyes. Shepard could guess that thoughts of Rahna were flitting through his mind. “I’m honored,” Kaidan finally said, staring into Shepard’s eyes with a solemn intensity.

Shepard craned his neck to kiss Kaidan. “I believe you said something about making out until we’re both, quote-unquote, ‘aroused and thoroughly naked’?”

Kaidan let out a chuckle as he rolled face-down on top of Shepard. “I believe I did,” he said, leaning in to kiss Shepard’s neck.


End file.
